


Meeting Mr Masada

by emgy805



Series: Yume Nikki Dribble [1]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgy805/pseuds/emgy805
Relationships: Madotsuki & Seccom Masada, Madotsuki/Seccom Masada
Series: Yume Nikki Dribble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703275
Kudos: 6





	Meeting Mr Masada

Masada lingered around in front of his ship's organ, gingerly pressing his fingers onto the individual keys in order to guide his ship around within the night sky. At the time,  
everything was perfectly quiet- aside from the hum of his ship, which was quietly hovering around within the dark abyss that was space.  
For the longest time now, he hadn't had any visitors; Not one person or being had come to visit him- ever since his existence.  
He's never seen anyone fly by his ship, go near it, or even try to enter it. He was always constantly alone, without anyone in the universe to speak with-  
but that would soon become a lie when someone started to walk into the room he was in.

A short person of ambiguous age - supposedly in the teens - with long, brown braids and a salmon-colored sweater and a magenta skirt.  
Who was this.. person?  
He stared in confusion as the person hesitantly approached him, their legs growing shakier and shakier by the second. What a strange child...- no, was that truly a child?  
This person COULD be a child, but what if they were just a short adult or-  
Wait- the child was going to the organ? What were they going to do-  
..and that's when they pressed a single key down with a finger.

The awkward silence was filled with the ringing of the single note, soon echoing and fading out into nothing.. what an odd person.  
They soon turned and looked over at Masada with softly-shut eyes, seemingly staring at him for a few moments- before pressing another key, this time a lower note  
than the first note they played.  
...  
..This person didn't seem to be a threat.. they seemed more like- a friend, or perhaps.. a child of his.  
Maybe he could befriend them?

"Pardon me, what is your name?"  
..No response..  
They must be shy?  
Or perhaps they were distracted- they were casually pressing random keys on the organ, one at a time, checking to see what they sounded like.  
How could he get through to them..?  
-Then, an idea occurred to him.  
They were interested in the organ, so...  
He started to slowly play a tune on the organ, intricately pressing each key with his fingers to develop a relaxed melody.  
The person froze up, gazing up at Masada with strong curiosity.  
He quietly glanced down at the person while playing the organ, noticing their body swaying slightly to the melody. It seems like they like the song..  
..Suddenly, they brought a hand to Masada's arm and gently tugged it.  
"-Hm? What is it?" He stopped playing the organ to pay attention to the person.  
..The person had pointed to the organ, as if to say they.. wanted to play it.  
Peculiar..  
With a smile, Masada took the person's hand softly and placed it onto the organ, soon releasing it. "Follow after me."


End file.
